Ein Unglück kommt selten allein
Captain Sisko schickt Colonel Kira Nerys, Odo und Garak los, um die Cardassianische Rebellion zu unterstützen. Doktor Bashir entdeckt zur selben Zeit, dass Odo mit dem morphogenen Virus infiziert ist, welches auch die Gründer befallen hat. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser Chief O'Brien berichtet Admiral Ross und einem romulanischen General im Beisein von General Martok und Sisko, dass man bei der Analyse der Schlacht von Chin'toka durch Zufall etwas entdeckte. Bei Chin'toka wurde die ganze Flotte außer Gefecht gesetzt, als die Breen ihre Energiedämpfungswaffe einsetzten. Alle bis auf einen. Ein Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey namens [[IKS Ki'tang|IKS Ki'tang]] wurde aus bisher unerfindlichen Gründen nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. thumb|Eine Besprechung der Lage mit Chief O'Brien Der Einzige Ansatzpunkt, den man bisher hat, ist die Tatsache, dass der Chefingenieur der Ki'tang kurz vor dem Kampf den Tritium-Intermix neu eingestellt hatte um ein Warpkernproblem zu kompensieren. Bei den Klingonen wurde die Einstellung mittlerweile auf allen Schiffen übernommen, doch leider ist diese Einstellung noch nicht auf die Schiffe der Föderation und Romulaner umsetzbar. Der Chief hat die vorhandenen Informationen jedoch schon an das romulanische Wissenschaftsministerium und die Sternenflotten-Technik weitergeleitet. Es wird jedoch einige Zeit brauchen, bis eine Lösung für die Schiffe besteht. Bis dahin steht zwischen dem Dominion und der Allianz einzig die klingonische Flotte. Der Chief verlässt die Besprechung und Martok berichtet, dass bis zum nächsten Tag 1.500 klingonische Schiffe für den Kampf bereit stehen werden, jedoch weiß er auch, dass damit die Überlegenheit des Feindes immer noch 20 zu 1 ist. Es ist geplant, das Dominion mit gezielten Aktionen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, um somit zu verhindern, dass sie eine Offensive wagen. Und dann gibt es da ja noch Legat Damar und die cardassianische Rebellion. Auch mit ihr hat das Dominion allerhand zu tun. Es gelang ihnen zwar nicht Rondac einzunehmen, allerdings hat er damit ein Zeichen gesetzt. Und wenn der Widerstand Erfolge verbucht, wird die Zustimmung unter den Cardassianern steigen. Die Rebellen müssen sich auf kleine Angriffe auf Schlüsselpositionen beschränken. Da Damar die Erfahrung für solche Operationen fehlt, stellt ihm Sisko jemanden zur Verfügung, der diese Erfahrung hat. Als Sisko Kira mitteilt, dass er plant, sie als Ausbilderin der Rebellen hinter die feindlichen Linien schicken will, ist sie nicht begeistert. Schließlich war es Damar, der damals Tora Ziyal tötete, eine Freundin, die sie als Teil ihrer Familie ansah. Der Captain meint jedoch, dass es wichtig ist, dass der Widerstand erfolgreich ist und es zu Verhindern gilt, dass sie vom Dominion gestoppt wird und Kira ist die Einzige, die das erledigen kann. Um den Widerstand lokalisieren zu können, schlägt Sisko vor, dass sie sich mit Mr. Garak unterhält. Auch davon ist sie nicht sehr angetan, doch Benjamin meint, dass der Mann sehr nützlich für sie sein wird, nimmt sie ihn in ihr Team auf. Akt I: Nicht für jeden Das Dr. Bashir nicht weiß, wie viele synthetische Organe er bereithalten muss, bittet er Odo, ihm etwas von seiner Flüssigmasse zu überlassen, um somit einen Stoff zu entwickeln, der sich automatisch zu dem gewünschten Organ entwickelt, dass gerade benötigt wird. Er will die Morphogene Matrix untersuchen und verspricht, Odo das Material zurück zu geben. Leider reicht dazu einfaches scannen nicht. thumb|Kai Winn meldet Solbor als vermisst Widerwillig gibt Odo ihm den Stoff. Der Wechselbalg will die Flüssigkeit jedoch nach seiner Rückkehr wieder haben. Er gibt an, Kira zu begleiten, da sie denkt, dass er nützlich sein könnte. Der Aufbruch ist geplant, sobald Garak Damar lokalisiert. Kai Winn meldet unterdessen ihren Diener Solbor als vermisst. Sie gibt vor, sich Sorgen über seinen Verbleib zu machen. Dukat bewundert ihre Fähigkeit, zu lügen, doch Winn empfindet nur noch Abscheu gegen ihn. Sie bedauert, Solbor umgebracht zu haben, aber da es sie und Dukat bloßstellen wollte, blieb ihr keine Wahl. Dukat will sich wieder bei der Frau einschmeicheln, doch sie lässt es nicht zu. Sie kann nicht vergessen, dass das Blut ihres Volkes an seinen Händen klebt. Doch der erinnert sie daran, dass, sobald sie die Pah-Geister aus den Feuerhöhlen befreit sind, auch sie Blut an ihren Händen kleben hat. Doch sie sieht das etwas anders. Denn die Würdigen werden von den Pah-Geistern verschont. Der Rest ist ihrer Meinung nach unbedeutend. Dann widmet sich Winn wieder dem Buch des Kosst Amojan. Dukat will ihr helfen, doch sie gibt an, dass das Buch nur für ihre Augen bestimmt ist. Leider hat sie bisher allerdings noch keine Information, was zu tun ist, um die Pah-Geister zu befreien. Um sich nicht noch mehr von Dukat ablenken zu lassen, schickt sie ihn fort. Unterdessen berichtet Sisko Admiral Ross in seinem Büro, dass Kanzler Gowron auf dem Weg nach Deep Space 9 ist und am nächsten tag eintreffen wird. Er kommt extra zur Station, um Martok in den Orden von Kahless aufzunehmen. Der General ist diesbezüglich etwas nervös. thumb|Garak begutachtet Kiras neue Uniform Dann kommen Kira und Garak herein. Es ist dem Schneider gelungen, Damar zu kontaktieren und der Cardassianer erwartet die Unterstützung sehnsüchtig. Kira will am nächsten Tag starten, doch Garak hat noch Einwände. Damar weiß den Wert der Frau zu schätzen, doch seine Männer könnten die bajoranische Uniform als einen Affront ansehen, da es für die Cardassianer demütigend war, den Planeten an ein paar Terroristen zu verlieren. Ross will schon jemand anderes suchen, doch Sisko hat eine Idee. Im Sicherheitsbüro begutachtet Odo Kiras neue Uniform. Ihr wurde das Offizierspatent der Sternenflotte übergeben. Nun trägt sie eine Sternenflottenuniform. Der Constable bezweifelt, dass dies einen Unterschied macht, doch für die Cardassianer wird es das tun, da sie nun mit einer anderen Autorisation spricht. Garak meint, dass auch der Odo etwas mit seiner Uniform machen muss. Der hatte dies schon befürchtet und entscheidet sich für zivile Kleidung. Garak empfiehlt Kira, sich bezüglich ihrer Nase noch an Dr. Bashir zu wenden. Die ist aber nicht bereit dazu und sagt dass die Cardassianer sich damit abfinden müssen. Der Schneider meint, dass die Männer sie sicher tolerieren werden, aber er empfihelt ihr, sich öfters umzuschauen. Akt II: Außen vor thumb|Gowron kommt auf Deep Space 9 an Im Stützpunkt der Rebellen unterhalten sich Rusot und Damar. Die Vorräte gehen bald aus, doch Garak versprach ihnen einige Nahrungsreplikatoren. Rusot ist nicht begeistert von der Hilfe der Föderation. Aber noch schlimmer ist für ihn die Hilfe einer Bajoranerin. Damar versucht Rusot klar zu machen, dass sie jede Hilfe annehmen müssen. Er hat das Ziel vor Augen, doch Rusot ist das nicht geheuer. Damar macht ihm klar, dass er auf Kiras Hilfe angewiesen ist. Er braucht in dieser Sache aber auch seine Unterstützung. Auf Deep Space 9 erwarten Martok, Worf, Ross und Sisko die Ankunft von Gowron. Als der Kanzler eintrifft, begrüßt ihn der Captain und stellt ihm Admiral Ross vor. Beide trafen sich schon zuvor auf Khitomer. Dann begrüßt der Klingone Martok und auch Worf, der nun ein Mitglied des Hauses des Martok ist, ist nun ohne weitere Fragen rehabilitert. Gowron lädt die Klingonen zu Blutwein ein. Seiner Ansicht nach muss das Fass sofort geleert werden. Sie lassen Admiral Ross und Captain Sisko alleine stehen. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, verlassen sie die Beiden. thumb|Dr. Bashir entdeckt den morphogenen Virus in Odos Probe Derweil untersucht Bashir die Probe von Odo. Er berichtet O'Brien unterdessen, dass er Dax im Quark's angesprochen hatte, um zu erfahren, warum sie ihm aus dem Weg geht. Doch bevor sie antworten kann, wird er weggerufen. Doch der Chief meint, dass es ihm nur so vorkommt. Er denkt, dass der Doktor einfach nur mehr Zeit mit der Frau verbringen will und deshalb kommt es ihm so vor, als währe sie nie da. Doch Julian ist sich sicher, dass es etwas anderes ist. Dann kümmert der Doktor sich wieder um Odo. Er analysiert die Probe, die ihm der Constable überlassen hat. In diesem Moment kommt Ezri herein. Auf ein Zeichen von Bashir verabschiedet sich der Chief und verlässt die Krankenstation. Dann fragt er sie, weshalb sie ihm aus dem Weg geht. Sie meint, dass es mit der Zeit zu tun hat, als Worf und sie von den Breen gefangen waren. Sie gibt an, dass all die alten Gefühle wieder hoch kamen. Julian scheint zu verstehen und wünscht Worf und ihr alles Glück der Welt. Doch gerade als sie es klarstellen will, kommen die Ergebnisse von Odos morphogener Matrix. Sie erschüttern den Doktor. Sofort nimmt der Doktor Kontakt mit Odo auf, der sich mittlerweile auf dem Weg zu Damars Rebellion befindet. Er berichtet ihm von der Probe und dem Ergebnis, dass er erhielt. Odo ist mit der Krankheit, die sein Volk befällt und tötet, infiziert. Er vermutet, dass er sich durch die Gründerin infiziert hat. Kira bezweifelt das Ergebnis, da er keine Symptome aufweist. Doch Bashir meint es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Symptome auftreten. thumb|Dukat schaut sich unerlaubt das Buch des Kosst Amojan an und wird bestraft Kira will wenden und zurück zur Station, doch Odo weigert sich, da sie eine Mission haben, die höchste Priorität hat. Bashir stimmt zu, da er im Moment nicht helfen kann. Er will allerdings ein Heilmittel finden. Er bat die Sternenflotten-Medizin, die Ergebnisse der Test, die mit Odo vier Jahre zuvor gemacht wurden, als Vergleichsbasis zu schicken und wartet auf deren Ankunft. Nach der Information über seine Bemühungen beendet der Doktor das Gespräch. Odo geht, anscheinend ungerührt, zur Tagesordnung über. Doch Kira macht sich sichtlich sorgen und versucht diese vor Odo zu verbergen. In der Nacht schleicht sich Dukat in das Quartier der Kai. Er selbst will wissen, was im Kosst Amojan steht. Heimlich öffnet er das Buch und schaut es sich an. Er vermutet, dass Winn Geheimnisse vor ihm hat. Doch kaum beginnt er zu lesen, passiert es. Eines der Symbole im Buch beginnt zu glühen und ein rotes Licht fährt in seine Augen. Dukat beginnt vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Das Weckt Winn auf. Der Mann kann nichts mehr sehen. Die Frau meint, dass dies daher kommt, dass er ihre Warnung ignorierte. thumb|Gowron nimmt Martoks Ehrung vor Auf Deep Space 9 beginnt unterdessen die Zeremonie für Martok, der in den Orden des Kahless aufgenommen wird. Dabei wird, wie bei vielen klingonlischen Traditionen, mit einem Messer in die Handfläche geschnitten. Als Sisko und Ross an der Reihe sind, sind diese nicht wirklich erfreut. Bei der anschließenden Feier meint der Admiral, dass seine Hand immer noch schmerzt. Sisko gibt an, dass es dafür den Blutwein gibt. Woft beglückwünscht Martok und auch der bedankt sich bei seinem Freund für seine Unterstützung. Dann tritt Gowron dazu und teilt mir, dass er von nun an die Führung der Klingonen in sem Krieg übernimmt. Dies ist für alle eine Überraschung. Martok erkundigt sich, ob der Kanzler nicht zufrieden sei. Doch der Kanzler meint, dass er sehr zufrieden ist, aber er will dem Klingonen ermöglichen, wieder als aktiver Soldat im Krieg mitzuwirken. Die Entscheidung ist endgültig. Akt III: Unvorstellbares Unterdessen versucht Doktor Bashir die Krankenakte von Odo zu erhalten. Doch er wird von einem zum nächsten verwiesen und kommt keinen Schritt voran. Die Aufzeichnungen von Odos Untersuchnung sind geheim. Von Lieutenant Douglas geht es über Fähnrich Weldon zu Commander Hilliard. Letzterer will dem Doktor erst ein paar Fragen stellen. thumb|Dr. Bashir fordert Odos Krankenakte bei der Sternenflotte an Bashir ist damit einverstanden und steht dem Mann Rede und Antwort. Der Commander will wissen, wie sich Odo infiziert hat. Bashir nimmt an, dass es durch Feindkontakt war. Danach fragt er, ob er keine eigenen Scans von Odo hat. Die hat der Doktor schon, allerdings braucht er die Scans der Sternenflotten-Medizin als Grundlage für die Erforschung eines Gegenmittels. Nach Beantworten der Fragen, meint Hilliard dann, dass die Daten geheim sind und er sie leider nicht weitergeben kann, da er keine Sigma 9 hat. Hilliard kann nicht begreifen, dass Bashir eine Krankheit des Feindes, mit dem man sich im Krieg befindet, heilen will. Doch der meint, dass das Mittel für Odo und nicht für die Gründer ist. Doch da das Mittel auch dem Feind in die Hände fallen könnte, lehnt der Commander den Antrag ab. Er fordert Bashir auf, die Forschungen einzustellen, da der Fall sonst an die Sternenflottensicherheit geht. Der Doktor redet mit dem Chief darüber. Miles meint, dass war nur ein Bürograt, doch Bashir gibt an, beschuldigt worden zu sein, Verrat an der Föderation zu verüben. O'Brien führt dies auf den Angriff auf die Sternenflotte zurück. Julian ist immer noch entschlossen, an die Datei zu kommen. Er will Captain Sisko, der über eine Sigma 9 verfügt, um Hilfe bitten und geht zu ihm. thumb|Kira, Odo und Garak kommen bei den Rebellen an Unterdessen erreichne Kira, Odo und Garak ihr Ziel. Sie landen auf der Oberfläche und betreten das Versteck der Rebellen. Damar begrüßt die Neuankömmlinge und diese berichten, dass sie Replikatoren und Waffen mitgebracht haben. Der Führer der Rebellen bedankt sich für die Großzügigkeit der Föderation. Garak hingegen erinnert alle daran, dass sie sich immer daran erinnern sollten, dass der gemeinsame Feind das Dominion ist. Danach beginnt die Arbeit. Kira erklärt den Aufbau einer Widerstandsbewegung. Sie sollte in Zellen von 10 bis 20 Personen aufgeteilt sein, um so zu gewährleisten, dass nicht die ganze Organisation gefährdet ist, wird einer gefangen genommen. Es können keine Namen genannt werden, wenn man sie nicht kennt. Garak wirft ein, dass der obsidianische Orden ebenso funktionierte. Kira empfiehlt, die Gruppe aufzuteilen, um so zu gewährleisten, dass nicht alle an einem Ort sind. Rusot ist andere Meinung, er denkt dass die Gruppe sich gemeinsam besser verteidigen kann, doch Kira erklärt, dass man in einer kleinen Gruppe zwar weniger Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten hat, allerdings ist es auch gewährleistet, dass bei einem Angriff nicht der ganze Widerstand vernichtet wird. Damar stimmt ihr zu. Danach schaut man sich die möglichen Ziele an. Odo und Garak erstellten eine Liste der möglichen Ziele auf Grund von Geheimdienstberichten. Der Wechselbalg führt aus, dass die Einrichtungen auf Adarak Prime nur schwach bewacht ist. Außerdem wurde eine Schwachstelle ausgemacht. Rusot wendet ein, dass der Posten eine cardassianische Stellung ist. Die Cardassianer weigern sich, ihre eigenen Leute anzugreifen. Doch Kira macht ihnen klar, dass dies unverzichtbar ist. Sollte man die Stellen, an denen Cardassianer stationiert sind, nicht angreifen, wird das Dominion dies ausnutzen und überall Cardassianer stationieren. Damar akzeptiert das, Rusot kann es nicht begreifen. Odo und Garak fahren mit der Erklärung fort. thumb|Dr. Bashir enrkennt die Krankenakte als Fälschung Bashir hat unterdessen, danke Captain Sisko, die benötigten Informationen. Gemeinsam mit dem Chief schaut er sich die Daten an. Bashir findet mehr Daten vor, als erwartet. Unterdessen erkundigt sich O'Brien nach Ezri. Doch der Doktor meint, dass sie mit Worf zusammen ist. Das verwundert den Chief, nahm er doch vor kurzen mit dem Klingonen einen Drink. Worf erzählte ihm, dass er und Ezri nur befreundet währen. Der Doktor muss etwas falsch verstanden haben. Und der gibt zu, dass das durchaus möglich ist. Doch er wundert sich immer noch, weshalb sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Dann kommen die ersten Auswertungen aus Odos Akten. Er erinnert sich, die Daten schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Auf Grund seiner genetischen Verbesserung erinnert er sich, dass er genau diese Daten bei Ankunft auf der Station von Dr. Mora erhalten hatte. Dies können unmöglich die Daten der Sternenflotte sein. Aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Sternenflotten-Medizin einen solchen Aufwand betreiben würde, um ihn in die Irre zu führen. Bashir vermutet mehr dahinter. Er vermutet Sektion 31 hinter der Fälschung. Sie wollen nicht, dass er das Heilmittel findet. Um zu verhindern, dass die Gründer das Mittel bekommen, sind sie bereit, Odo sterben zu lassen. Akt IV: Anderer Meinung Martok versteht unterdessen nicht den Sinn hinter Gowrons Taten. Erst gibt er ihm einen Orden und dann übernimmt er das Kommando von ihm. Doch Worf ist sich sicher, dass Gowron dies tut, um Martok zu schädigen. Die Klingonen sehen in ihm mittlerweile den Retter des Reichs und der Kanzler kann dies nicht tolerieren. Doch Martok hat gar kein Interesse an der Position des Gowron, er ist viel lieber Soldat. Worf weiß, dass Gowron in taktischen Fragen Martok nicht das Wasser reichen kann. Doch egal welche Motive Gowron hat, der General sieht es als seine Pflicht, den Kanzler zu unterstützen, das Dominion zu besiegen. Sie schulden es den gefallenen Soldaten. Worf ist geehrt ein Teil des Hauses von Martok zu sein. thumb|Die Cardassianer versuchen Commander Kira zu provozieren Auf Rondac nimmt Kira unterdessen etwas zu essen zu sich. Die Cardassianer versuchen sie zu provozieren. Sie wollen von Odo wissen, was er dachte, was mit den bajoranern passiert, die er, als er noch auf Terok Nor unter den Cardassianern diente, gefangen nahm. Er gibt an, dass er erwartete, dass die Gefangenen gerecht behandelt würden. Doch ihm wurde bald bewusst, dass die Cardassianer nicht viel für Gerechtigkeit übrig haben. Die Männer versuchen den Constable als Kollaborateur hinzustellen, doch Kira wehrt sich dagegen. Aber Rusot meint, die Sicht, ob Odo ein Kollaborateur war oder nicht, hängt von der Definition des Begriffes ab. Doch Odo und Garak erinnern sie daran, dass diese Provokation keine Handgreiflichkeit wert ist. Kira verlässt den Platz und Garak meint, dass Rusot glücklich sein kann, dass die Bajoranerin ihn nicht tötete. In einem anderen Teil der Höhle, beruhigt Odo die aufgebrachte Kira. Sie hat das Richtige getan, denn nicht Rusot, sondern das Dominion ist der Feind. Sie weiß das. Dann meint sie, dass die Temperatur ihr zu schaffen macht. Die Cardassianer mögen es heiß, doch sie nicht. Sie macht sich auf die Suche nach einem Kühlaggregat. Sie verspricht Odo, dass sie sich zusammen nehmen wird. Als Kira fort ist, wird es sichtbar. Die ersten Anzeichen des Morphogenen Virus sind nun auch bei Odo zu erkennen. Schon gleich danach kommt Kira zurück. Damar hat ein Kühlaggregat für sie. Sie ist sich sicher, dass es ihr mit dem Gerät bald besser geht. thumb|Bodan bringt Dukat auf Befehl von Kai Winn weg Auf Bajor sitzt der blinde Dukat in Winns Quartier. Die Kai kommt hinzu. Sie schaut ihn sich an. Dann meint sie, dass die Ärztin, die sie konsultiert hatten, kein Problem mit seinen Augen feststellen konnte. Der Mann meint, dass sie dann wohl inkompetent sei. Er ist sich sicher, dass ein cardassianischer Artz ihn schon lange geheilt hätte. Doch Winn meint, dass er es nicht versteht. Sie sagt ihm, dass die Pah-Geister im das Augenlicht nahmen, um seine Arroganz zu bestrafen und nun muss er alleine um ihre Vergebung bitten. Sie weigert sich, mit ihm zu beten. Die Kai lässt ihn auf die Straße werfen. Er fleht sie an, ihm zu helfen, doch sie teilt ihm mit, dass er erst zurück kommen darf, wenn er sich als würdig erwiesen hat. Der klingonische Kanzler lässt Martok und Worf zu sich treten. Er hat sich Gedanken gemacht und will diese nun mit ihnen teilen. Worf ist der Meinung, dass die Flotte der Klingonen die Frontlinie halten muss, bis die Schiffe der Föderation und der Romulaner gegen die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen gerüstet sind. Doch Gowron ist anderer Meinung. Der Klingone sieht nun die Zeit zum Angriff. Er plant Vorstöße ins Herz des Dominion für die nächsten Tage. Martok meint, dass die Schiffe jetzt schon kaum die Front halten können, doch trotz einer Unterlegenheit von 20 zu 1, will Gowron seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Als Martok seine Meinung abgeben will, unterbricht Gowron ihn und will keine Widerrede. Mit der Strategie will er den endgültigen Sieg über das Dominion erringen. thumb|Dr. Bashir findet heraus, dass Sektion 31 für die Krankheit der Gründer verantwortlich ist Unterdessen ist O'Brien am Überlegen. Da Sektion 31 in die Sache verwickelt zu sein scheint, will er den Captain informieren. Doch da er das dem Sternenflottenkommando melden müsste, besteht dann die Gefahr, das Sektion 31 Schritte unternehmen würde, um sicher zu stellen, dass es kein Heilverfahren geben wird. Quark kommt auf die Krankenstation und bringt den Beiden Kaffee. Er hatte von Odos Krankheit erfahren und will nun mit dieser Geste seinen Teil zu Odos Rettung beitragen. Er möchte aber nicht, dass die Beiden dem Constable davon erzählen. Die Beiden versprechen es und Quark soll auch niemandem von der Arbeit der Beiden erzählen. Der Ferengi wünscht ihnen viel Glück. Nun versucht der Doktor herauszufinden, wann Odo mit dem Virus infiziert wurde. Die Berechnungen des Computers ergeben, dass die Infektion weit mehr als zwei Jahre zurück liegt. Dies schließt die Verbindung mit der Formwandlerin aus. Dann die Überraschung. Die Infektion passierte zu Sternzeit 49419. Zu der Zeit, als Odo zur Untersuchung bei der Sternenflotten-Medizin war. Nun ist alles klar. Sektion 31 hat den Virus selbst erzeugt und Odo als Überträger genutzt, um sein Volk zu vernichten. Bashir und O'Brien sind sich nun sich sicher, dass es ein Heilverfahren gibt. Sie müssen nur an das Mittel kommen. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der fünfte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Die Flotte der Föderation, Romulaner und Klingonen bei Chin'toka umfasst 312 Schiffe. 311 von ihnen werden vernichtet. * Dr. Bashir verlangt Odos medizinische Daten von Sternzeit 49419. Da die Episode Die Front bei Sternzeit 49170,65 beginnt und Odo daraufhin gleich zur Erde fliegt, es aber noch weitere Episoden mit Sternzeiten zwischen 49170,65 und 49419 auf Deep Space 9 ist, muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass er für die Untersuchungen bei der Sternenflottenmedizin in 2372 noch ein weiteres Mal auf der Erde war. * Es ist nicht ganz ersichtlich, weshalb von Odo keine genauen Scans aus den Jahren 2369 bis 2372 auf der Station existieren, auch ist nicht klar, warum die Aufzeichungen von Dr. Mora nicht hilfreich sein können. * Jake Sisko ist in der Episode nicht zu sehen. * Weyoun ist in dieser Episode, genauso wie die Breen und die Gründerin nicht zu sehen. Dialogzitate *'Garak' (als Odo die Uniform gegen zivile Kleidung wechselt): "Hmm… Ah… Langweilig." Odo: "Das hatte ich an, als ich für die Cardassianer arbeitete." Garak: "Ah, ja… Das sollte sie dann beruhigen… Irgendwie." *'Garak': "Ich frage mich, ob uns Dr. Bashir nicht mit ihrer Nase helfen könnte." Kira: "Ich bin aber nicht bereit, so weit zu gehen. Damars Männer müssen sich einfach mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass ich da bin." Garak: "Oh, sie werden sie tolerieren, so weit es geht. Ich an ihrer Stelle, na ja, würde mich öfter mal umdrehen." *'Rusot': "Hilfe von der Föderation annehmen zu müssen, ist schrecklich genug. Aber sie dann auch noch von dieser bajoranishen Terroristin annehmen zu müssen." Damar: "Kira Nerys hat gewisse Fähigkeiten, die sie bereit ist, uns zu lehren. Wir benötigen sie, um das Dominion zu besiegen." Rusot: "Ich glaub es einfach nicht, was ich da höre. Als wir auf Terok Nor stationiert waren, haben sie Stunden damit verbracht, mir zu erzählen, wie sehr sie sie verachten." Damar: "Ich hasste sie. Aber das ist ein Luxus, den ich mir jetzt nicht mehr leisten kann und sie auch nicht. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe in dieser Sache." *'O'Brien' (in Anspielung darauf, dass Bashir meint, er habe Ezri seit Tagen nicht gesehen, beim Verlassen der Krankenstation zu Dax): "War schön sie mal wieder zu treffen. Ich hab sie ja seit Tagen nicht gesehen." *'Gowron' (bei der Ehrung von Martok, schneidet sich in die Hand): "Heute ehren wir unseren Bruder Martok, auf die Art und Weise, wie uns Kahless geleert hat." Martok: "Ich akzeptiere diese Ehre im Names des Hauses des Martok. Den einzigen Wunsch, den ich habe ist, dass mir gestattet wird, dem Reich weiter dienen zu dürfen." (schneidet sich in die Hand) Sisko: "Wir sind die Nächsten." Ross: "Sie scherzen?" Sisko: "Ich wünschte es währe so." *'O'Brien': "Leute wie Hillard sind es gewohnt hinter ihren Schreibtischen zu sitzen, nicht darunter." *'Damar': "Wir beschränken uns auf Ziele, die von den Jem'Hadar und den Breen verteidigt werden." Kira: "Glauben sie mir, ich weiß, was sie fühlen. Während der Besetzung wollte ich keine Einrichtung angreifen, in der ein Bajoraner arbeitete. Aber ich tat es, weil sie Kollaborateure waren. Sie arbeiteten mit dem Feind zusammen." Rusot: "Nur wir sind keine Bajoraner. Wir töten nicht unsere eigenen Leute." Kira: "Dann währe es vielleicht besser, sie geben sofort auf. In dem Augenblick, in dem dem Dominion klar wird, dass sie ihre eigenen Leute nicht angreifen werden, werden sie Cardassianer an jedem ihrer Stützpunkte stationieren." Odo: "Sie hat recht. Die Gründer werden nicht zögern ihre eigenen Leute gegen sie einzusetzen." Kira: "Jeder, der nicht mit ihnen kämpft, der kämpft dann letztlich gegen sie." Damar: "Sie sagten die Adarak-Perime-Ververteidigung wäre verletzbar." Rusot: "Damar?" Damar: "Kein Wort mehr, Rusot." *'Garak' (als Kira sich von Rusot nicht provozieren lässt): "Sie wissen nicht, wie viel Glück sie hatten." Rusot: "Oh, wieso das?" Garak: "Sie hätte sie getötet." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Casey Biggs als Damar * Marc Alaimo als Dukat * J.G. Hertzler als Martok * Barry Jenner als William Ross * Robert O'Reilly als Gowron * John Vickery als Rusot * Scott Burkholder als Hilliard * Louise Fletcher als Winn Adami * Stephen Yoakam als Velal * Vaughn Armstrong als Seskal * Colby French als Weldon Verweise Unglueck kommt selten allein, Ein en:When It Rains... es:When It Rains... nl:When It Rains...